Cuando salgas cierra la puerta
by Renn.crown
Summary: [ModernAU!] Sentados en el borde de la misma cama a miles de kilómetros de lo que solía llamar 'hogar' ah. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Realmente sería difícil de recordar, o más bien, de explicar; a diario se crean lazos y uno realmente consigue ser incapaz de saber qué tan importante es esa persona hasta que alguien más llega a cruzar camino con la misma. Eremin, R18, Eren x Armin.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Ésta vez, traigo algo basado en hechos reales (?) Bueno, casi... además de un montón de drama y romanceo intenso, ay.

 _ **• Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus sensuales personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sama, sólo disfruto escribir acerca de ellos pervertidamente.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**.

«No salgas con Levi». Era lo único que alcanzaba a recordar haber dicho, ¿Por qué Eren era tan necio? Suponía que ya estaba en su naturaleza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la misma posición sin mover algún músculo ajeno al de los dedos de la diestra? Ah, quiso estirar su cuerpo y de hecho lo hizo; incluso la silla en la que estaba sentado se inclinó hacia atrás. Pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello y observó un par de segundos el techo, no podía poner su atención en otra cosa, o más bien, en otra situación. Las palabras estaban frescas en su mente como un cántico molesto "Voy a salir con Levi". Ugh, el entrecejo se le frunció apenas y el lápiz que mantenía entre el labio superior y la punta de la nariz cayó al suelo. Debía dejar de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto si es que en verdad quería centrarse de lleno en lo que la pantalla del portátil le estaba mostrando. Los exámenes finales estaban por llegar y él… él estaba suspirando mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que apenas perdió.

De esa manera se hizo de la conclusión de que realmente no podía hacer nada.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron al ritmo en el que él trataba de ocuparse en otras cosas, leerse un libro nuevo, por ejemplo; sus compañeros de piso iban llegando con calma y Reiner tuvo la idea de llevar litros de alcohol para celebrar el pronto final de semestre. Armin no bebía, claro. Y ciertamente no debió acceder esa noche, o no lo habría hecho si supiese lo que realmente iba a pasar. Cuando menos supo estaba en una habitación a solas con uno de sus mismos amigos, nada menos que Jean. Con unos labios paseando por su cuello y un par de manos indagando en su piel, sin dejar descuidado cada centímetro al alcance superficial así como los rincones más recónditos de la anatomía misma. Y se dejó hacer, dejó que el cobrizo corrompiera a gusto su ser sin pensar en dar asilo a los remordimientos que ya sabía que se esfumarían con la resaca del día siguiente.

Su cuerpo se movía en contra al ritmo que el ajeno marcaba, aferrándose a las sábanas sin desear dejar de perderse en la dolorosa irrupción que una única persona le estaba dando en el instante idóneo, sin poder saber más ... Justo ahí comenzó.

* * *

¡ Nos vemos la otra semana!


	2. Capítulo 1

Una semana, según yo. Espero no sea tarde para avisar, contiene un poco de Jearmin. . .

* * *

 **• Capítulo 1 •**

Lamentablemente él ya sostenía una relación amorosa, ¿es que no era suficiente? ¿por qué?.

— Mgh —. Quejó a ojos cerrados al tiempo en el que las puntas de los dedos se clavaban en los hombros de quien se deslizaba con facilidad por entre sus piernas, o más específico, de aquél que conseguía deslizarse con facilidad por entre su ser. Los suspiros que se tornaban en jadeos entrecortados escurrían sin inhibición de las puntas de sus labios y él, a propósito, no lo evitaba; era una forma tonta de desahogo ciego. Dolía, cada fibra de su interior dilataba con el único fin de conservar la sensación del movimiento que un intruso provocaba casi hasta el borde de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no se permitiría mostrar la debilidad del acto tan cobarde que usaba como excusa, que era el mismo que le daba el tonto 'valor' para seguir hasta el final.

— Armin —. Llamó el otro en un jadeo ronco, entonces supo que el final estaba cerca; la temperatura en la parte baja del vientre le hacía la notificación de que ya no podía retenerlo consigo. Los músculos internos se contraían adoptando un compás que conseguía la sincronización de la respiración dolorosa además de escándalosa y en ésa misma medida llevó una de las manos a estimular el centro de sus piernas para acelerar el proceso. Así ocurrió.

Tensó los párpados mientras perdía el interés de lo que Jean hacía, y es que quizá estaba siendo egoísta; sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras su espalda se arqueaba y la cabeza se sumía en la almohada al mismo tiempo en el que el desborde lo hacía su presa. Ah, la vibración bajó por toda la columna y lo único que pudo hacer fue clavar las uñas en la espalda ancha del otro.

— Agh —. Jean gruñó en un tono grave, sintiendo el sudor humedeciendo los costados de su rostro e incluso por la frente; sosteniendo a Armin por la cadera para simplemente arremeter en su contra un par de veces, las últimas que le fueron necesarias para desahogar la necesidad insana que representaba apenas una pobre unión física que sólo consistía en un pretexto ...

'Física'.

En eso se basaba todo; en el placer carnal que conseguían tras un encuentro fortuito que para no hacer sonar tan mal ambos acordaron llamar 'relación'. Dentro de una habitación eran novios, fuera de ella eran conocidos con actividades en común. Claro, si es que así se le podía llamar.

— Vendré a verte en la noche, no pongas seguro al pomo —. Acotó el cobrizo sentado en el borde de la cama así como se terminaba de acomodar el calzado; listo, no tenía más por hacer allí.

— Humn, está bien —. Armin respondió tratando de enderezarse también cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo con alguna de las sábanas; sabía que la atención de las pupilas impropias estaba un cien por ciento concentrada en su semblante, y no podía hacer algo aparte a responder esa mirada con la misma intensidad. Luego de eso, nada. La puerta se cerraba tras la espalda de Jean y el rubio se dejaba caer, mirando al techo, pensando en qué diría alguien como Eren si pudiera verlo ahí, entregándose a aquél que poseía sentimientos dudosos hacia su persona. De todas maneras no es como que importara demasiado, el castaño salía con alguien unos cuantos años mayor y él mismo debía seguir adelante.

Era tonto pensar en la forma en la que decidió que todo tendría un buen comienzo; una noche con recuerdos difuminados y luego de eso sexo duro en alguna habitación con falta de iluminación. Cada ocasión era peor, Jean parecía ensañarse gradualmente y la espalda de Armin lo pagaba con gracia. Como era de esperarse las horas y los días pasaban y cada vez el sentimiento inconforme crecía bajo el resguardo del pecho del pequeño chico. Lo que no supo es que dos días después Mikasa llegaría de su viaje de intercambio luego de dos años de ausencia.

La promesa se cumplió.

Ahora sus compañeros de piso abrían las puertas del departamento a la chica al ritmo en que bebían y bailaban al compás de lo que un pendrive tocaba. A veces creía que ahí no sabían hacer alguna cosa que resultase ajena a la ingesta de alcohol; igual poco importaba. Una cosa llevaba a la otra y se detuvo un momento al sentirse mareado, aguardó en el sofá y forma inconsciente sus ojos miraban al supuesto novio. Negó por lo bajo ignorando completamente el hecho de que estuviese tomando a su amiga de la infancia por la cadera en igualdad a como la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

De hecho, pensó en levantarse e ir tras ellos para hacer la escena de un supuesto chico engañado bajo el sentimiento de despecho que sin saber, Jean le estaba dando. Se frotó las sienes con casi todas las puntas de los dedos de los que disponía y se puso de pie al fin; sin embargo, ahora Eren lo arrastraba en dirección de la cocina. Lo último que vio en la estancia fue a Sasha y a Connie tirarse el contenido de una botella encima a la vez que Reiner e Ymir les aplaudían, Historia negaba con la cabeza con lo que creyó que era absoluta reprobación y pareció que hasta entonces todo se había movido en cámara lenta.

Veía a quien tenía en frente en la privacidad de unos nuevos muros, o eso trataba.

— Oi, Armin. ¿Me escuchas? —. Eren alzó una ceja.

— ¿Huh? Ah, sí. Sí —. Salió de su enfrascamiento teniendo en mente que si había alguien en el mundo al que no le pudiera mentir, ese era Eren.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —. Retó a repetir. Tan predecible.

— Que Jean probablemente se está acostando en este instante con Mikasa y..—. Cerró los ojos, buscando el sostén del borde de la mesa al ya no saber cómo era posible que estuviera hablando sin devolver lo bebido.— y que eso te caga —. Concluyó luego de una pausa larga en la que se enderezó, sudando frío por el esfuerzo de no dejar alguna desgracia en el piso.

— ¿Piensas dejarlo así? Oe. Armin, no jodas —. El entrecejo se le frunció al chico y todo volvió a la lentitud al tan sólo percibir al otro en una corta distancia.

«Tan cerca». Pensó.

Y... ugh, no. Maldición, ¡no! En un movimiento supo que estaba en problemas. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Todo se le subió hasta la garganta, luego de eso de perdió; ahora yacía plácidamente en la suavidad de una cama cuya alcoba no alcanzaba a reconocer. Por Sina, todo le daba vueltas y sentía un peso extra sobre su ser además de la piel que estaba...¿en contacto con la suya? ¿y su ropa?

¡¿Qué hacía compartiendo la cama con Eren estando los dos semidesnudos?!

No, no. Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no podía recordar nada!


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola, hola!

Después de un tiempo he decidido volver. Más vale tarde que nunca(?)

* * *

 **• Capítulo 2 •**

Su ropa no estaba en su lugar, se enderezó y medio adormilado se asomó por la cama, ah, las prendas estaban por ahí esparcidas una encima de otra y las de Eren se revolvían con la suyas; casi sintió que su erección matutina y su resaca se habían esfumado. Sí, bueno, aquello habría sido un acto de humanidad hacia su persona al estar en tales condiciones. Incluso le costaba trabajo recordar qué tanto había pasado y cómo es que había llegado a esa cama. Fue entonces que le vio, rodeando su cadera con el brazo Eren estaba sumergido en un sueño profundo y Armin no pudo hacer más que alarmarse. Acabó sentado sin librarse de los brazos ajenos y no evitó agitarle por los hombros.

— Hey, Eren... Eren, despierta.. — Procuró llamarle con un tono bajo de voz.

No era desconsiderado, bien el chico podría ser presa de los efectos del alcohol y sacudirle no traería nada bueno. Además de forma inconsciente puede que no quisiera saber qué era lo que había ocurrido; no obstante, el otro ya iba abriendo los ojos y tal pareciera que había escuchado su plegaria mental y quería jugarle en contra, es por eso que se aferró más a su cadera.

— Oi, Armin, lo de anoche fue, fue... — Y buscó la forma de hacerle quedar recostado sobre su pecho mientras le retenía cercano y su respiración se agitaba. — ¡Increíble! — No pudo más, soltó una carcajada que provocó en Armin una sensación de extraño malestar y alivio simultáneo y en esa medida le dejó ir sólo para girarse sobre su costado.

Estaba de sobra mencionar el rostro de Armin mostrando su confusión ante una mala broma, el chico simplemente se dignó a torcer los labios y recoger su ropa para ir de nuevo a su habitación; más valía hacerlo antes de que saliera el tema que queria evitar, mas Eren lo conocía demasiado bien y en ocasiones como esas podía anticiparse.

— Y a todo esto, ¿qué piensas hacer? — Cuestionó el castaño una vez que giró a verle, desde la cama no poseía intención alguna de hacer algo aparte que mirar a Armin vestirse.

— No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Escucha, Mikasa podrá ser mi hermana, pero tú eres mi amigo y Jean, aunque sea un imbécil de mierda, es con quien estás saliendo. A menos que no te dé una buena explicación iré a patearle el trasero. — Armin tuvo que detenerse justo cuando terminaba de ponerse los pantalones y tomaba su camiseta para acabar con lo suyo.

— Y-yo la verdad es que no sé de qué estás hablando. Yo no estoy saliendo con él, Eren.. — Inevitablemente su voz se fue apagando, no estaba mintiendo, no del todo; es como que sólo habían llegado a un acuerdo sexual que les permitiría a ambos disfrutar sin una responsabilidad emocional. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía en mente que esa basura no podía seguir en pie, no era como que él quisiese andarse acostando con alguien únicamente para llenar un vacío inconsciente. Además se suponía que nadie debía saberlo.

No dejó siquiera que su amigo concluyera su sermón acerca de las relaciones y libertades individuales cuando ya estaba en su propia alcoba; quizá era mejor que no recordara que justo la noche anterior Jean armó una escena cuando estaba a punto de ascostarse con Mikasa y ella se negó hacia el final. La asiática jamás tuvo esos sentimientos por Jean y unas cuantas copas no podrían cambiarlo. Fue así que el chico regresó a buscar al rubio, siendo demasiado tarde al encontrarlo en la cocina, con Eren abrazándolo mientras lloraba sin consuelo una aparente ruptura amorosa. Después de eso pelearon y Jean acabó con el labio casi abierto.

Armin se quedó en su cama sólo después de que pudo tomar una ducha, su cabeza punzaba y se aferraba bocabajo a su almohada albergando un mal presentimiento luego de leer un mensaje por whatsapp diciendo que Jean le citaba en un pub muy conocido en el centro; dicho sentimiento se clavó en su ser tras llegar al lugar y buscar un asiento libre en la barra. Pasaban de las ocho, la hora acordada y el otro no hacía uso de presencia. Miró su reloj, podía esperar cinco minutos más, pero tal parecía que no iba a ser necesario, en ese momento Jean le sujetaba el hombro a modo de saludo y tomaba un lugar a su lado después de pedir una cerveza oscura.

— Sabes a qué voy con esto, ¿cierto?

— No exactamente, ¿qué ocurre? — Armin procuró hacerse el desentendido aun si su sentir acrecentaba, aunque suponía que a fin de cuentas aquello tarde o temprano sucedería.

— Quiero terminar. — El cobrizo concluyó.

Fue ese el instante exacto en el que Armin tensó los dedos alrededor del vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido que le habían servido. Estaba preparado para ese tipo de situación; no obstante, el recuerdo de las 'citas' que alguna vez tuvieron se le subió de forma traidora a la cabeza. Incluso podía rememorar la ocasión en la que Jean le arrastró a un restaurante de comida Italiana y le besó de forma sutil en los labios pese a que el resto de comensales fijaban su atención en ellos. Esa noche tuvieron que salir precipitadamente antes de ser el blanco de la totalidad de las miradas y después acabaron enredados en el sofá de la estancia principal de su departamento, con el riesgo de ser descubiertos por cualquier alma mal aventurada que se atreviera a cruzar por ahí. A su vez también tenía presente lo del incidente con Mikasa y su boca se entreabrió en pos de argumentar algo al respecto, lo que fuera. Con lo que no contaba era que desde su garganta no salieran las palabras.

No tenía al alcance ninguna razón para sentirse mal, lo suyo no era algo basado en los sentimientos; aun si lo tenía en mente no podía hacer mucho para mantenerse en calma, su cabeza se calentó con esas ideas contrariadas al ser la primera vez que pasaba por algo como eso, su experiencia en el tema era básicamente nula y, lamentablemente, existían cosas que no se podían aprender leyendo libros.

— Armin, ¿me escuchaste? — Jean le repitió cerca de dos veces hasta que él aparentó salir de sus pensamientos.

— Cielos, Jean, ¿para eso me citaste? — El rubio bufó fingiendo una sonrisa, después de todo... ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer?

Necesitaba a Eren ahí.. con él.

* * *

Si me regalan un review me harían completamente feliz.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Espero no encuentren algún error, lo leí demasiadas veces para hacer correcciones e incluso arrastré a mi bestie para que me leyera. Angie, fuiste de gran ayuda. Pero aun con eso sigue sin estar beteado del todo.

* * *

 **• Capítulo 3 •**

Pero el rubio realmente no sabía en qué tanto andaba metido su "mejor amigo".

Desde hacía un par de meses o mejor dicho desde que el chico comenzó salir con Levi, Armin tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo más importante que eso estaba ocurriendo, algo que incluso provocó que el mismo Eren le dijera en repetidas ocasiones que 'eso' no era asunto suyo; de primer instancia llegó a dar lugar a que todo era paranoia suya por culpa de los sentimientos contradictorios que le ocasionaba la nueva relación de Eren. No obstante, anteriormente el castaño llegó a casa con alguna lastimadura e inclusive un ojo hinchado y amoratado aunque el chico alegaba que no se había metido en problemas más graves que los habituales.

No era necesario convivir muchos años con él como para conocer su naturaleza problemática, pero eso no resultaba ser suficiente como para liberarlo de alguna sospecha y, claramente, no podía despojar a ese pequeño amigo suyo de las preocupaciones que iban en aumento; justo en ese momento, a muchos kilómetros del escandaloso ambiente propiciado en un pub concurrido ya entrada la noche, una .38 mm se hacía de su lugar en una palma que titubeaba al enredar los dedos alrededor de la cacha y ubicar el gatillo casi nada menos que a tientas.

— Oe, mocoso, no dudes.

Levi acotó recargado desde la esquina de la habitación mientras observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, no tenía intención alguna de intervenir en lo ya comenzado. A esas alturas ninguna expresión se reflejaba en su rostro más que la crudeza que se podía por poco palpar en ese tipo de situaciones, ciertamente no era nada fuera de lo normal. No para él; Eren miró al de cabellos negros y posterior a ello, con calma, le regaló una penosa mirada al pobre tipejo que estaba sentado en una silla al centro de esas cuatro paredes, bastaba decir que ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, ya ni siquiera podía hablar de lo golpeado que estaba y menos tratar, una vez más, de escapar. Si alguien pudiese describir la mueca del chico hablaría de frustración entremezclada con ansiedad, angustia y dudas.

Claro estaba que él no era ese tipo de persona y es que nadie puede andar por las calles cargando la pena de haberle arrebatado la vida a alguien; quizá si tiraba del arma jamás podría limpiar su conciencia pese que fue él mismo quien le rogó tantas veces a Levi que le dejara ayudar con ese trabajo que le absorbía las veinticuatro horas del día. Ahora no podía ir en contra de lo que le fue ordenado.

❝ _Aniquila al informante_ ❞.

 _La traición se paga con muerte_

Levi observó todo por última vez y decidió salir de aquel cuarto, el hedor a sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales y no quería estropear su apetito; cerró la puerta tras su espalda y justo cuando dio un par de pasos escuchó el estruendo que sólo podía provenir de la pistola que le obsequió a Eren por su iniciación. Ante tal sonido no hizo más que esbozar lo que, durante un parpadeo, se pudo confundir sin esfuerzo con una diminuta sonrisa de efímera complacencia.

No quedó duda de que Eren jamás olvidaría lo que vio. Aquél hombre, llamado Nick, fue encontrado filtrando información de la organización a quien menos debía; supo entonces que el final de quien osaba hacer algo siquiera parecido era acabar con pares de dedos cercenados y unos cuantos dientes tumbados por golpes a puño limpio, no importaba de quién se tratara, quién fuera ni nada. Traición era traición y aquello representaba el más grande tabú de los que ahora se hacían llamar sus nuevos compañeros. Incluso escuchó de la propia boca de algunos de ellos rumores de que Hanji, una capaz veterana del oficio y aficionada empedernida del fino arte de la tortura, podía llevar sus métodos a la delgada línea de lo extremo e insano.

No era algo que quisiera comprobar en su misma carne.

El de pupilas color turquesa se limpió el sudor helado que surcaba su frente con la manga de su salpicada camisa blanca como si con ello pudiera sacudir de su estómago la sensación de las náuseas y por poco se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas temblorosas; no obstante, con lo que acababa de hacer demostraba que era digno de ingresar a una sociedad que tenía como rubro el tráfico de armas. Estaba dispuesto a cuidar la espalda de Levi. No importaba qué tan alto fuese el precio a pagar, albergaba la idea de que si se encontraba a su lado nada podría salir mal y planeaba aferrarse a ese pensamiento. Qué ingenuo fue.

Necesitaba llegar a casa y tomar una larga ducha con agua tibia, era algo muy parecido a lo que Armin quería hacer en ese preciso instante.

El rubio pasó saliva de una forma lo suficientemente brusca como para deshacer el nudo que se había vuelto a tensar en las paredes de su garganta, pidió lo mismo que su acompañante y casi terminó la bebida en tan sólo un tercio de tragos.

— ¿Sabes, Jean? Creo que es lo mejor.

— Sí, lo es.

— ¿También sabías que eres un... — Recapacitó. Él no era de esos que hablaban sin pensar y no iba a tomar como pretexto que el alcohol nuevamente le estuviera aflojando la lengua. — Olvídalo, si eso es todo me voy a casa.

Acto seguido Armin se puso de pie al ritmo en el que buscaba entre sus bolsillos la cartera, sacó los billetes necesarios para pagar por su cerveza y los dejó sobre la barra, Jean no hizo más que jugar con su botella y observar todo como si fuera muy ajeno; no iba a detener a Armin y con ello él hacerse cargo del pago de todo, no se catalogaba a sí mismo como un tipo amable y las tres neuronas y media que tenía no alcanzaban a procesar que a fin de cuentas hacerlo era lo más idóneo, después de todo él fue quien llamó a su ahora ex novio a dicho lugar.

Los sentimientos confusos se fundían como algo amorfo en el pecho del menudo y estuvo al tanto de la manera en la que sus piernas trataban de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos con tal de sacarlo de ahí con premura; mas no contó con que de nuevo se quedara inmóvil. Giró únicamente la atención de sus ojos para encontrar al cobrizo sujetando con devoción su muñeca. No podría descifrar qué pasaba por su mente, Jean en ocasiones era inentendible y en otras absurdamente predecible.

Le terminó por jalar del brazo para cruzar la ansiada salida.

— Te vas a callar y vas a escucharme, ¿de acuerdo? — Jean ordenó durante el camino a su automóvil sin aflojar ni un poco su amarre, casi estaba consciente de que podía lastimarle. — Es culpa de Mikasa, no quería decirte nada porque sé que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y no había querido ser sincero. Joder. Pero, Armin...

No, la maraña de sentires del pequeño chico estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para no saber qué hacer, qué decir ni cómo proceder; maldita inexperiencia, estúpido raciocinio adormecido, jodido alcohol, puta resaca.

Y así pudo seguir sucesivamente maldiciendo mentalmente sus pesares, pero bien sabía que se necesitaba mantener presente en su momento, ese momento en el que Jean abría la puerta del copiloto y prácticamente le obligaba a sentarse tras un leve empujón por los hombros, posterior a ello él mismo ocupó su lugar al manillar.

— Esa noche... — Los maltratados dedos del originario de Trost jugaban en el volante sin intención aparente de encender el motor.

— No necesito explicaciones. — Eso dijo Armin pese a que su atención se concentraba en lo que había del otro lado del vidrio de la ventana.

— Por una vez deberías cerrar la boca y escuchar lo que alguien más dice. — Espetó molesto insertando la llave en su sitio y de esa forma echó el auto a andar; se adentró entre las angostas callejuelas para regresar al departamento que compartían con todos los demás y se animó a continuar sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras. — Esa noche Mikasa estaba ebria y podré ser lo que tú quieras, pero métete bien en la cabeza que no me aprovecharía jamás de una mujer alcoholizada.

Armin no cambiaba su punto de interés, cierto fue que trataba en vano de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido e intentaba con fervor no ser presa de los malos impulsos por primera vez en su vida.

— Ella me ofreció una relación. Tú sabes que me fijé en Mikasa desde que la conocí en preparatoria. ¿Te puedes imaginar a qué me supo que ella pusiera sus ojos en mí? Carajo, no puedes. Me hizo malditamente feliz.

Pudo descifrar el entusiasmo en su voz y por poco no conseguía controlar el pesar sobre su pecho; no obstante, le dejó continuar.

— Incluso acordamos mantenerlo en secreto en lo que yo arreglaba todo contigo aunque en esa ocasión claramente no funcionó, ese bastardo casi me fractura la boca cuando intervino. — Todavía le dolía.

Y aun con toda la mierda que Jean estaba dejando escapar de sus labios era capaz de escucharse a sí mismo, no quería sentir que estaba jugando porque él no era alguien mentiroso, aunque ver a Armin en ese estado de ensimismamiento le provocó no poder más. — Está bien que seas un chico, igual me gustas así.

Murmuró apenas y frenó en un callejón desolado, Armin sabía qué era lo que iba a continuación.

* * *

Me inspiré, debo decir, aunque si soy sincera debería admitir que me desanima la falta de reviews. Es decir, después de un poco más de un año decidí retomar esta historia y, bueno, lamentablemente no podré seguir actualizando si no encuentro suficientes comentarios. ❀


	5. Capítulo 4

Ha pasado bastante tiempo, lo sé, pero las ganas de continuar recién volvieron.

* * *

•

•

•

Armin sabía lo que iba a continuación y no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Quizá al final del día las cosas eran como Annie las decía y él era realmente una mala persona.

No se trataba de más.

El asiento de Jean fue inclinado lo más que pudo tras dejar los pantalones de Armin perderse y el cierre del cobrizo lo suficientemente abajo como para dejar liberado lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

— Vamos, muévete un poco. — El de Trost arrastra las palabras aterciopeladas y parece embarrarlas en el blanquecino cuello del rubio, quien está demasiado cohibido y se sabe culpable por ser tan fácil de convencer; pero nadie puede juzgarlo si no ha estado en su lugar o si no ha sentido el desprecio y la zozobra picando el fondo de su estómago. Era un tanto dramático y lo mejor del caso es que a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

A nadie le podría parecer relevante si tiene unos cuantos pares de uñas clavándose con dificultad en su espalda, porque el sitio era estrecho y el morbo de ser descubiertos por cualquier vecino era realmente alto.

— Ugh, J-Jean. — Cada fibra interna tiembla y con ello ambos saben que todo está por terminar.

•

•

•

Los pesados ojos azules se abren por la mañana, el cuerpo duele y los labios arden, es entonces cuando se tiene la certeza de que nada, absolutamente nada, ha sido un sueño, lamentablemente en su cama no hay nadie que se lo pueda confirmar; a Armin no le queda más que arreglarse para mover el trasero dolorido al salón de clases.

Pasan dos o tres horas y entre clase y clase el celular vibra resguardado en su bolsillo, es su... lo que sea que Jean es de él. Han formado una aparente cita para almorzar juntos en la cafetería a las doce y media y Armin exagera con la puntualidad aun si el paso de pingüino se empeña en delatar lo que hace cuando está muy lejos de la universidad; llegó cuatro minutos antes y tomó asiento en alguna banca libre en lo que esperaba por su compañía. Es un capuchino lo que caliente deja reposar espuma en su boca.

Son polos opuestos, Jean se toma el lujo de tomar siete minutos de tolerancia extra y al divisar la cabellera rubia no hace más que alzar la mano a cuenta de saludo mientras apresura el paso en su dirección; al estar cerca lo jala del brazo y avienta en la mesa monedas a modo de pago para llevarlo al mismo ritmo.

— Hua, ¿qué pasa? — Armin apenas y pudo echarse la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche? Ha pasado algo, creo que el imbécil del bastardo se metió en algo grande.— El celular de Arlert sonó cinco veces, mas estaban demasiado ocupados en ese momento como para contestar. Lo recordaba, por supuesto; cuando todo acabó quiso devolver las llamadas, pero la línea de Eren estaba completamente muerta. De hecho no había sabido nada de él desde la noche anterior a esa.

Usar dos insultos en la misma oración era demasiado, lo sabía. Le iba a dejar el beneficio de la duda a Jean aunque fuera realmente demasiado estúpido y poco considerado para recordar la violencia en contra del chico, quien se quejaba mentalmente por la poca movilidad de la que gozaba en esos instantes y que era materializada por el arrebol formado en sus mejillas.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, un lugar tranquilo donde Marco los esperaba con un rostro lleno de preocupación y cierto desasosiego; era cosa de una vez al año ver a ese chico con tales gestos.

— Jean, creí que ya no te vería. — Un segundo de silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ellos mientras ambos se miraban y con una mueca parecían contarse los secretos más recónditos del universo. — Armin, ¿cómo está Mikasa? — Se dirigió al otro tratando de disimular su lenguaje secreto con Kirschtein.

No fue sino hasta que le habló que se detuvo a pensar las cosas:

1• No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la asiática después de enterarse que fuera ella la razón por la cual su amorío con Jean casi termina.

2 • ¿Cómo estaba con respecto a qué?

— Ah, pues, humn... no la he visto en estos últimos días. — Jugó con la mirada, no es como que estuviese mintiendo después de todo.

— Ya veo, comprendo. Bueno, creo que es una lástima que Eren se haya ido a...

— Oe, Marco, ¿no se te hace tarde para tu próxima clase? — El de Trost interrumpió y señaló con el pulgar el edificio de la facultad de nutrición, complementando con un movimiento del rostro para indicar que debía largarse lo más pronto posible.

Una ceja del susodicho se alzó, comprendiendo en el trayecto que tal vez ya había metido la pata. — ¡A-ah, cierto! Haha, si me disculpan... nos veremos luego. — El nerviosismo se hizo presente y un indicio de mal presentimiento se plantó en los sentires de Armin después de ver al tercero prácticamente huir.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— No creo que sea buena idea de que te enteres por mí, ¿sabes? Deberías de verlo tú mismo, pon atención. — Se animó a hablar porque sabía que su pequeño acompañante era demasiado bueno atando cabos y que sería mejor hacérselo saber él mismo antes que alguien más.

No era coincidencia estar a un paso de la biblioteca de una de las universidades más grandes, pues era ahí en el amplio mural de corcho en el que eran pegadas con chinchetas de colores algunas invitaciones a los clubes escolares, fotos vergonzosas y burlonas de algún desafortunado y una que otra noticia de supuesto interés estudiantil por parte del club de periodismo; las pupilas azules se dirigieron a los volantes tras haber seguido la indicación de Jean y un encabezado en especial le llamó la atención:

 _[ **UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE ROSE.**_

 ** _OCTUBRE 5, 2017._**

 _• Por medio del presente se da a conocer la suspensión indefinida del alumno Eren Jāeger, quien el día de ayer fue sorprendido en la sala de profesores intentando perpetrar la computadora central, medio por el cual el sistema registra las notas de cada matriculado._

 _• ¿Realidad o ficción?_

 _• ¿Se puede ser tan imprudente? ]_

Armin plegó las cejas con extrañeza, algo no encajaba y le parecía completamente estúpido que Jean lo haya apresurado tan sólo para ver eso; aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien creía que Eren no tenía necesidad de hacer esas cosas para tan sólo aprobar alguna materia. Él mismo se encargó de hacerlo estudiar cada tarde de sus vacaciones de verano a excepción de los viernes y sábados, porque sabía que eran esos días los que Jāeger invertía en Levi y su relación.

El volante de la noticia acabó arrugado en su bolso sin hacer caso a la nota de abajo que incluía a Sasha ganando un concurso de comida.

— ¿Puedes llevarme? Quiero irme a casa.

— Oi, oi, ¿acaso te frustra no poder haber sido buena niñera del imbécil ese?

— ¿Puedes o no?

— No soy tu chofer exclusivo.

Bien, perfecto, eso era lo que sacaba por pedirle favores a Jean, siendo algo tonto si se consideraba que vivían en el mismo departamento; de todas maneras la molestia persistía en Armin, aunado a que habían pasado unos cuantos días y Eren seguía sin aparecer, Jean se indignó por sus celos mal fundamentados, se lo dijo, y ahora no podía encontrarlo tampoco por ningún lado.

Todo conspiraba en su contra.

Era fin de semana y los deberes escolares fueron terminados antes de la fecha requerida dejando así bastante tiempo libre, mismo que decidió usar en reordenar su habitación; moviendo cosas debajo de su cama de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido. Carente de motivos para no responder, llevó el dispositivo cerca de su oído.

Antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido...

 _» ¿Armin? ¿Armin eres tú? Agh, mierda. Escucha, te explicaré todo después y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. En la tercer gaveta de mi armario hay una caja, grande, toma las llaves de mi auto y tráelo. Es de suma importancia que no lo abras y no preguntes nada; las llaves están donde siempre. Cuento contigo. «_

Y colgó.

Las sensaciones mezcladas permanecían con Armin, quien estuvo sentado en el suelo y se mantuvo ahí minutos más tarde; no importaba, suponía que Eren le daría una buena explicación por los últimos dos acontecimientos, haría que lo hiciera.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo y fue directamente a tomar las llaves que siempre dejaba en un alajero viejo de su madre; abrió el cajón señalado albergando nerviosismo inexplicable. Sacó entonces una caja pesada y grande, cuatro o cinco kilos pesaba y al arrastrarla por el suelo se abrió. Qué descuidado.

Palideció al ver el contenido.

— Mierda, Eren, ¿en qué diablos estás metido?


	6. Capítulo 5

La vez anterior olvidé agradecer por los comentarios, así que mil gracias; siempre los tengo en consideración.

* * *

.

.

Pudo haber un diluvio, un huracán o una sequía, pero que fuera Mikasa la que por el pasillo pasara y se detuviera al escuchar todo el alboroto en el otro lado de la puerta era realmente un infortunio mezclado con la peor de las calamidades; Armin permanecía estupefacto, cosa que se reflejó en el rostro al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Armin? — La mano se mantenía en el pomo y los gestos de ella eran tan inalterables como siempre. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Busco unos libros que le presté a Eren la semana pasada, me dijo que estaban aquí.. ¿Te importaría...? — Pocas veces se atrevía a contestar y contadas ocasiones a mentir, pero ella, en especial ella no podía ver aquello que le hizo sudar frío a él.

Con tanto había olvidado colocar el seguro en la puerta.

Era inútil, quizá, pero de todas formas esperaba que la asiática comprendiera que en ocasiones habían cosas que un hombre debía de hacer por otro, cosas que no necesitaban exponerse frente a los ojos de una mujer y, bueno, ese era un caso de esos; las manos del rubio trataron de cubrir la voluminosa caja y estando en cuclillas la empujó debajo de la cama con su propia espalda mientras hablaban. Eran movimientos torpes, lo tenía muy claro, aunque esperaba un milagro de Sina o de Rose, no importaba qué diosa fuera la que se apiadase de su alma en ese instante.

— Sí, sí me importa. — Una ceja se enarcó y la chica hizo lo posible por asomar la vista, sólo necesitaba un vistazo a la evidencia para dar fundamentos a sus sospechas.

— Huh, bien, pero no me culpes después.

El rostro enardeció por la vergüenza que de pronto subía sin decoro por los pómulos y desvió la atención de las pupilas hacia cualquier otro lugar al ritmo en el que una mano se dirigía a la dirección de la caja abierta, cuyo libro delgado pronto acabó en las manos ajenas.

— ¿Esto es... ?

— Sí, Mikasa, es porno gay.

Y no era mentira, las hojas eran pasadas a una velocidad que le haría creer a cualquiera que Mikasa estaba decepcionada, las pupilas grises mostraban su furia e inconformidad; la chica dejó caer la revista al suelo, casi a los pies de Armin y posterior a ello salió sin decir nada azotando la misma puerta por la cual apenas y entró

El de ojos azules agradecía tener la –excesiva e innecesaria– confianza de Eren como para saber los lugares en los que guardaba ese tipo de cosas pese a que fueran demasiado obvios, de hecho esa revista en especial únicamente fue adquirida para molestar a Jean y su lastimosa heterosexualidad; le fue inevitable soltar una risa ante el recuerdo de una noche que acabó no tan bien como debió.

Con tanto casi olvidó el motivo de su visita ahí.

Arrastró lo que antes escondió y no supo en dónde meter la cara al no saber qué mierda hacer, no es como que los libros le digan a uno qué acciones tomar cuando encuentras una ak 47 envuelta como regalo de navidad en medio del armario de tu mejor amigo y no conforme con ello ir a entregársela de la nada luego de días enteros sin saber de él; Armin suspiró una, dos, tres o cuatro veces más antes de cerrar la caja y luego se las arregló para llegar al garage con ella, la dejó asegurada en el asiento del copiloto y luego él tomó el lugar del conductor.

Se sentía mareado, ya sabía lo que decían de esas cosas:

• Era un fusil de asalto. (Lo cual ya era bastante malo por sí solo.)

• Apta para el combate gracias a su peso ligero.

…

¿Ah?

Entre sus características principales se encontraba el uso de un cartucho intermedio 7,62 x 39, mismo que era principalmente manufacturado por la unión soviética, con más especificación desde la capital de Moscú; guardaría, entre sus notas mentales, dejar de leer todos esos libros porque comenzaba a guardar malos presentimientos, peores de los que ya suponían tener que transportar en el auto algo como aquello como si fueran dulces.

Huh, antes de echar a andar el motor la vio junto a él, aferrada al asiento y resguardada por el cinturón de seguridad. Era una basura irónica; rió de sí mismo y de Eren, con ello en mente se puso en marcha tratando de disipar el sudor frío que se había formado a los costados de la frente y que no importaba cuántas veces tratara de secar con la manga de su camisa, lo gélido se quedaba allí con insistencia.

Eren había insistido mucho hacía meses por enseñarle a conducir de una manera –muy por apenas– decente, tal vez ahora se alegraba haber sido forzado a aprender aunque no pudiera recordar con exactitud qué se suponía que debiera hacer cuando se metía en sentido contrario en una avenida; el tránsito se mostraba fluido y ya era una buena ganancia, no obstante, era normal que una patrulla lo terminara deteniendo a mitad de camino.

No podría recordar sensación más incómoda que tener que sonreír como imbécil a un par de tipos gordos que apestaban a rosquillas y que lo dejaron ir tras hacerle desembolsar cuatrocientos dólares de su bolsillo. Haría que Eren pagara eso tan sólo porque era lo que iba a invertir en libros para el taller de literatura de ese semestre y que de paso lo llevara con el cardiólogo; entre bajas y altas pudo estacionar el auto donde marcaba el punto rojo en el mapa que recibió por whatsapp antes de salir.

Era un sitio desolado, lleno de tal suciedad que le haría creer a cualquiera que fue abandonado bastante tiempo atrás; de hecho alguna vez escuchó que esa callejuela en especial fue ocupada para fines turbios, donde las personas pasadas la media noche acudían en busca de algo material para inhalar o simplemente fumar.

Se recargó en la puerta que resguardaba la caja y se cruzó de brazos sin saber qué más hacer. Así fue hasta que a lo lejos su amigo de infancia se dignaba a aparecer como si nada; caminaba a paso lento, medio pausado y hasta casi parecía que iba desanimado. Todo sin contar que incluso de lejos podían notarse un par de moretones cerca de un labio aparentemente roto y todavía hinchado.

— ¡¿E-Eren?! — Estuvo a punto de correr en su dirección, mas fue detenido por una tercera voz que de pronto le dejó sin intención.

— . . .

— Oi, oi, deténte mocoso. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Fue ahí que pasó a notar apenas a Levi, quien iba sosteniendo a Jean por el brazo para que tuviera un mínimo punto de apoyo; se podía decir que de entre los tres él era único que se veía desgastado hasta el punto de obviar su semblante demacrado, ojeroso y casi apostaba a que no había dormido en días.

— ¿Pero qué dem-...

Fue interrumpido por la silueta del castaño, persona que buscaba abrir el vehículo en busca de lo que había pedido. Armin apenas pudo hacerse a un lado sin tener una buena reacción, no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo ahí, mirando sin cuestionar nada, con la zozobra picando sus costillas e inconformidad acumulándose en la punta de la lengua; si algo se obtuvo después de una amistad tan larga, era la comunicación que se sobre entendía en situaciones complicadas.

 _"Perdón, te explicaré luego"._

Le dijo en un susurro mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para sacar a _su chica_ con todo y caja.

Después giró el cuerpo dándole la espalda para regresar al lado del Ackerman, quien parecía observar con especial atención la escena que acababa con Jean supliendo a la que hasta ese momento fue la acompañante del rubio.

— Llévate el auto, en la guantera hay dinero de sobra para que no te quedes sin gasolina. — Dijo Levi sin permitir que Eren participara en más que dedicarle una mirada a su amigo... y eso fue lo último que supo antes de reaccionar por instinto y largarse de ahí, con su pseudo novio más que callado y un nudo hecho en el estómago.

Ahora podía hablar de incomodidades.

Sus azules pupilas se mantuvieron fijas sin descanso en el trayecto durante las primeras tres calles hasta que Jean así lo decidió.

— Armin, tengo una historia que contarte.

— Ahora no, tengo que concentrarme.

¿No resultaba ser gracioso? Ahora era Jean quien dependía de las ganas que Armin tuviera de ser un chofer a disposición, sin sueldo ni dedicación; no quería hacer aquello, de pronto no quiso saber nada porque las ideas en su cabeza se inquietaron tanto como para provocar que quisiera tomarse un respiro. Lo que no sabía, era que únicamente se trataba del inicio de todo y que por ahora no podía escapar.

— ¿Has escuchado del tráfico de armas y de lo que hay detrás de ello?

Cuestionó Jean siendo sordo.


End file.
